Process collaboration is a common practice in many industries ranging from construction management to software programming. Conventional process collaboration systems and methods, such as those used by Dropbox and Box, implement a centralized solution where one party, or entity, owns and manages data and collaborating parties merely access the data from the centralized data owner. Collaborating parties may copy data from the centralized data owner to include in their own databases, but this process is cumbersome and requires frequent, and often manual, updates to remain current with the centralized data owner. Not only is the typical centralized solution inefficient with respect to version control, but also the lack of data ownership by each participating party limits that party's ability to establish integrated supporting systems for streamlining other process aspects. For example, participating parties may not be able to accurately develop internal processes based on the data stored at the centralized database, or it may be burdensome to do so.
Therefore, there exists a long felt but unresolved need for systems and methods that allow for process collaboration where each participating party maintains its own data.